


It'd Be Nice To Have A Blowjob

by CaitClandestine



Category: Janoskians
Genre: M/M, from your mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Jai is sad and Daniel has an idea of how to cheer him up.





	It'd Be Nice To Have A Blowjob

Daniel likes to think he’s a simple guy, someone who doesn’t worry too much about the future or reflect too much on the past unless it’s for the retelling of a horribly embarrassing story. He also doesn’t really do relationships. Relationships are hard and casual sex and one night stands are easy, he likes the idea of being in love but it seems like way too much effort right now.

It's why Jai is such a puzzle to him because Jai is absolutely everything Daniel isn’t.

He’s always worried about what to do next and things he should or shouldn’t have done and for the better part of the last year, he’s been in a relationship and in love.

It’d been adorable really, because Ariana had softened Jai’s rough edges a bit, kept him focused on the present and just been a general grounding force. She’d even had the special Luke stamp of approval. Everything’d been great.

Except that now it’s all come out that Ariana Grande is not at all the sweet person they thought she was and is in fact, and Daniels not afraid to say it, a colossal bitch.

And now Jai is kind of broken and none of them know what to do.

They’re in the middle of tour, which is no doubt making things worse because Jai literally cannot escape the break-up, the fans want to know, interviewers wants to know, a few asshole paparazzi from the Grande side of the fence try to get in on it and Jai spends most of his time curled in his bunk ignoring even Luke’s requests for cuddles.

Normally when one of them breaks up or gets broken up with they buy a fuckload of fast food and ice cream and have one giant sleepover and then that’s it, the affected party moves on but Daniel just doesn’t think it’s going to work this time, Jai more upset than any of them have been. 

Three days later and Jai is still trying to pretend he doesn’t exist except for meet and greets and shows. Luke looks lost and Beau looks miserable and there’s only so much improv comedy Daniel can do to try and brighten the mood. The news that Ariana had possibly had been double cheating on Jai has definitely not helped.

It’s just after their show and they’re backstage and Jai’s let his carefully crafted happy stage mask fall, gone back to shuffling around and staring at the floor and Daniel can really only think of one more way to help.

He waits till Jai’s alone because he’s not an idiot, until it’s only the two of them brushing their teeth and it’s then that he makes his proposal.

“Hey,” He says casually, spitting the last of his toothpaste foam into the sink, “Do you want a blow job?”

With how many years they’ve been friends, Jai doesn’t even react, still wiping his face with a towel.

“Jai” Daniel says again, “Do you want a blow job?”

Jai fixes him with a ‘what the fuck’ expression, combined with 'i’m tired and sad and I hate everything and everyone’ and it’s the latter that makes Daniel keep going.

“I’m serious” He says, making his best serous face.

“So serious you want to give me a blow job” Jai deadpans, “I don’t have time for this”

Jai heads towards the door and Daniel blocks him.

“I’m totally serious” He says, more firmly this time, “You’ve been a miserable cunt for forever and you know i’m shit with feelings so you know, i’m pretty good at blow jobs”

“Pretty good at blow jobs” Jai echoes, “You fucked like every girl you’ve ever met”

Daniel shrugs. “I’m flexible.” He likes girls but also you know, guys are good as well. He just likes sex, really. Sex is great.

“You’re so flexible that you want to give me a blow job because what, you think that’s going to fix everything?”

Jai’s voice takes a hard turn at the end and no, that’s not what this is about and fuck, Daniel is sure he just mentioned his lack of good with feelings.

“I know there is nothing in this whole entire fucking world that’s going to make this whole thing any better but surely you can take a break from your heart break for thirty seconds to get your dick sucked”

Jai cracks a tiny smile.

“I am not a thirty second guy” He mumbles eventually and Daniel can see him actually considering his offer, head tilted just slightly to the left in the weird way that all the Brooks brothers seem to have.

And then, “You’re not secretly in love with me and trying to take the fanfiction route to confessing are you?”

Daniel can’t help the burst of laughter because of course that’d be one of the first things Jai’d be worried about. Not the whole sudden revelation that one of his friends sometimes does dudes or that getting a blow job from a guy is not quite so straight no, Jai’s worried Daniel’s in love with him.

“Dude” Daniel says “You have got to stop reading that shit, it’s weird”

Jai’s eyes sparkle. “But don’t you just love all the great incestuous times me and Luke have together?”

“If you and Luke love each other so much i’m sure he can give you a blow job”

Jai makes a face that is equally thoughtful and disgusted and Daniel shrugs.

“All i’m doing is offering you a friendly between best friends cheer up blow job with no strings attached, no returns cause I can get myself off just fine”

There is an exceedingly long period of silence while Jai over thinks things. Daniel waits patiently, knows from experience that trying to rush Jai is a bad idea.

He throws his tooth and hair brushes back into his bag, pokes a lump of toothpaste down the drain.

“Okay” Jai says, so quietly it’s almost lost in the room.

“Okay” Daniel says as well because honestly, he wasn’t really expecting Jai to agree.

“Now?” Jai asks

Daniel eyes the bathroom door.

“Now works for me”

“So,” Jai says, “Is this where i’m all get on your knees bitch”

Daniel snorts, “You can if you want” He says honestly, “Don’t mind if you pull my hair too”

If Jai’s shocked by his revelations, he doesn’t show it.

“Are you really sure you w-”

Daniel cuts off Jai off by pushing him back against the graffitied wall and holding him there until he relaxes, pliant.

“I am very sure” Daniel says before he lowers his head, leans forward and licks at Jai’s neck.

Jai, predictably, shrieks and tries to wiggle away. It’s the worlds worst secret that both him and Luke are like, neck people.

“Dude” Daniel says, barely keeping the laugh from his voice, “You are going to have to have a boner for this, you know that right?”

Jai goes a very nice shade of red and mumbles something incomprehensible.

“You’re supposed to like what i’m doing” Daniel presses on, “I thought I was being smooth and everything”

“Sorry” Jai says quickly, “It’s good, I, just, you’re really, really sure?”

“I swear on James' anaconda”

Jai grins. “Okay”

This time, Jai doesn’t move away as Daniel ever so gently presses against him and runs his tongue along Jai’s neck more slowly this time, just to get him used to the sensation. He can feel how tense Jai is, but as long as he doesn’t say stop everythings fine.

He scrapes his teeth just a little and Jai makes a surprised little sound, tilts his head out a bit more and Daniel grins against the warm skin as he starts to suck one hell of a hickey into Jai’s neck.

He fits one hand against Jai’s hip, the other on his shoulder to hold him right where he wants him and flattens their bodies together.

Jai returns the movement, hesitant arms coming to loop around Daniel’s neck as he lets out a low whine when Daniel sucks particularly hard. Jai’s so easy for this it’s almost sweet.

Slowly, Daniel nudges Jai’s legs apart with his knee and stands between them, rests his thigh against Jai’s zipper. He’s not entirely sure whether Jai’s been involved in anything like this before and even though the curiosity might just kill him, now doesn’t seem like the right time to ask. He can still wonder though, as he finishes one mark and moves a little further down, tugging Jai’s shirt across so he can start anew on his collarbone.

Jai’s getting hard, Daniel can feel it and it’s nice to know that he can turn Jai on with just this, that Jai isn’t just letting him do whatever he wants just to make him happy. It’s proof that Jai wants this as much as he says he does.

Continuing his bruising of Jai’s skin Daniel shifts his hand from the other boys hip to the top button of his jeans and Jai’s breath catches, stomach flinching away from the movement.

“Relax” Daniels whispers, “Just relax”

Jai doesn’t answer beyond the soft thud of his head back against the wall and Daniel takes that as permission to fumble the button open – there’s no sexy way to undo skinny jeans that he’s ever found – and even though they’d dacked Jai on stage so Daniel already knows that Jai’s wearing neon pink underwear it’s still a shock to see the bright colour poking out from underneath his grey jeans and matching grey shirt.

“Where’d you even get these” Daniel asks breathily, tugging Jai’s zipper down as well.

“Your mum bought them for me” Jai sasses.

Jai is properly hard now, a slightly darker shade of pink where the head of his cocks pressing against the bright fabric, smearing it with precome and okay, Daniel will admit he’s kind of slut for blow jobs. He likes them, loves the feeling of power you can get even when you’re on your knees with a mouth full of dick and Jai isn’t a small guy by any means.

He pulls Jai’s jeans down a bit so they’re bunched around his knees and if Danie'ls thinking about how it’ll make it harder for Jai to get away it’s no ones business but his as returns his hands to their original positions and goes back to Jai's neck, Jai whining and wriggling against him.

“Daniel” He says in warning, pointedly pressing his hips forward.

“What?” Daniels replies innocently, nipping at the underside of Jai’s chin. “I’m romancing you”

“You can romance my dick” Jai says and then his hands unloop from Daniel's neck and reappear on his ass, pulling him roughly forward for a single grind. It’s not a move that Daniel was expecting at all, but he definitely approves. Maybe Jai isn’t as gentle in bed as they all like to joke he is. Daniel's down with that.

“Whatever the lady wants” Daniel jokes back before in one smooth, well practised movement he drops to his knees and takes Jai’s underwear with him, catches his cock with one hand before it can bounce upward and promptly sucks the head into his mouth.

The noise Jai makes is entirely worth it and Daniel really, really wants to hear it again so he goes for it because if he’s completely honest he didn’t really think about doing this on a hard, cold tiled floor. He knees kind of hurt already.

It’s a pain he’s easily distracted from though as he pulls back and starts licking a path up Jai’s cock while he strokes him to get him nice and wet, Jai’s hands sliding into his hair and Daniel lets out a loud, exaggerated moan.

Jai pulls a little and Daniel looks up to meet his eye, “Don’t hold back, yeah?”

“Whatever,” Jai says, “Just suck my dick you whore”

People really don’t give Jai enough credit for how quick he is to pick up on things. Daniel just hopes he can get Jai to come before he does.

He takes Jai back into his mouth and suckles, adds just a little hint of teeth as he slides back up and Jai rewards him with another gorgeous noise and a generous tug of his hair. He might not be secretly in love with Jai but they may need to do this again sometime.

No matter what porn says, sucking cock is not as easy as it looks. Daniel is not one of those magical human beings without a gag reflex, has to work to get get Jai deeper into his mouth, pressing Jai’s hips against the wall and holding him still as he works his way down, humming what he hopes Jai both does and doesn’t realise is a Justin Bieber song. What can he say, they’re great for this kind of thing.

“Fuck” Jai says breathily, hips pressing against Daniel’s hold and Daniel moves his head a bit, tries to convey that maybe Jai will get what he wants if he gets what he wants.

Jai catches on quickly and the minute there’s constant pressure on his head Daniel lets his hands drop beside him and time seems to slow down after that, Jai fucking his mouth hesitantly at first and then getting into it as he realises that Daniel is going to properly let him, hands fisted in his hair and it’s all Daniel can do to keep still, not shove a hand down his own jeans because this is about Jai and not him and he’s not quite as good at giving head when he’s distracted by jacking himself.

Jai’s cock is a heavy weight in his mouth and Daniel can’t really swallow, spit running down his chin and his eyes might be watering but he loves it, whines indignantly when Jai had to move his hands for a split second to get a better grip.

“You’re such a slut” Jai pants and all Daniel can do is suck harder, press his tongue against the underside of Jai’s cock because there’s no denying it and he wants his reward, wants Jai to come in his mouth.

It doesn’t take long, he can tell Jai’s close by the way his whole body seems to stretch taut and then tremble and Jai doesn’t hold back, lets out a long, low noise as he shoves his cock to the back of Daniel's throat and holds him down as he comes, throwing his head back and closing his eyes and Daniel keeps sucking, swallows as best he can until eventually Jai whines, hands going from clenched tightly in his hair to patting his head and slipping his cock out of Daniel’s mouth. He looks fucked out enough that Ariana isn’t even on the same planet as him right now.

“Atta boy” Daniel says, licking at his swollen lips.


End file.
